OTRO A MI LADO
by Luna Azul
Summary: La itako no tarda en aprobechar la ausencia de...pues estara con...(si quieren saberlo, leanlo nn)


OTRO A MI LADO  
  
Abrió los ojos lentamente y percibió la habitación iluminada. Era ya muy temprano y un poco de frió sintió haciendo que se cobijara en su acompañante. La noche anterior había sido magnifica, por fin habían estado juntos después de tanto tiempo pensando uno en el otro.  
  
El chico despertó y mirando a su alrededor se topo con la mirada de la chica .Con una sonrisa le dio los buenos días, su cuerpo desnudo le abrazó y luego se le acerco besándola en los labios. Un beso cálido y profundo sintieron los dos y entre las sabanas y caricias la giraba para quedar sobre ella, la cual acariciaba tiernamente su cabello negro azabache.  
  
El empezó a juguetear con su cuello, subiendo, bajando y dándole pequeños besos en la piel, ella gustosa los aceptaba y le guiaba por lugares escondidos de su cuerpo, las caricias aumentaban y a los dos muchachos el calor les refugiaba, tenían deseos de tenerse de nuevo y de nunca separarse, pero Anna entre el placer observo el reloj, daban las 10:30 de la mañana, acerco el rostro de el chico y miró aquellos ojos negros.  
  
-Ya es tarde!!- se quejo  
  
-Annita...por favor!!- protesto besándola de nuevo.  
  
-Te he dicho que no me gusta que me digas Annita- le dijo empujándolo, se levanto y se puso una camisa larga- Me daré una ducha y cuando salga ya te fuiste ok-  
  
-Que??...a entrenar??- pregunto aun acostado y riendo  
  
-Gracioso...- dijo, se dirigió a el baño y se fue a duchar .  
  
Al salir, se ato su pañoleta y se acerco a la puerta, se acomodo sus zapatos y cuando estaba a punto de salir sintió que la abrazaban por detrás.  
  
-Que ya te vas sin despedirte??- pregunto el joven Shaman  
  
-Que no te has ido- pregunto la joven sacerdotisa en defensa.  
  
-Que acaso no te gusta estar con migo??- pregunto de nuevo y poco a poco subía una de sus manos hasta tocar uno de sus senos  
  
La joven se giro y lo abrazo -Por supuesto que me gusta estar con tigo mi querido Azakura-  
  
-Entonces??- la abrazó fuertemente  
  
-Tu lo sabes...yo no...- pero antes de terminar fue interrumpida por un apasionado beso, un beso que termino no porque quisieran, sino por la necesidad de respirar.  
  
Anna le aparto sonriendo -Apúrate quieres-  
  
-Te amo Anna- confesó firmemente y desconcertándola  
  
-Yo tambien te amo pero...- bajo la mirada -...me tengo que ir-. Al salir ella lo miro a lo lejos y cerro la puerta.  
  
El día era soleado y luminoso, mucha gente se veía en una gran avenida, pero tardo poco en llegar a una parada de autobús, tomo asiento en una banca y observo acercarse un automóvil muy grande, era el que estaba esperando, pues después de ver el reloj marcar 11:55 inmediatamente se puso de pie.  
  
El autobús azul se estaciono y mucha gente comenzó a bajar, por ultimo lugar noto a un chico delgado bajar los escalones, miro a Anna y le sonrió.  
  
-Hola Annita...- saludo el chico y Anna, que tenia los brazos cruzados, le respondió con una tierna sonrisa -...te extrañe -se le abalanzo y la abrazó  
  
-Si...pero...es hora de irnos a casa- dijo separándolo e iniciando la caminata en un silencio un poco incomodo, pero el chico contándole lo que había pasado en su viaje lo hizo mas relajante. Anna, la verdad, ni escuchaba, sino que tenía en la cabeza en otro lugar.  
  
Al llegar a la pensión, la joven paso por su habitación y se quedo mirando la cama tendida y acomodada, suspiro cerrando lo ojos y un poco decaída.  
  
-En que piensas Anna??- escucho preguntar a el chico de los audífonos naranja, ella solo le miro atentamente.  
  
-No creo que te incumba...solo te diré que no es malo....-miro de nuevo la cama-...creo-  
  
Él la tomo por la mano y con su siempre confiada risa le pregunto -Vamos a merendar??, tengo hambre-  
  
Anna apretó fuertemente la mano de Yoh, sabia que debía seguir una vida que no quería, pero que acepto y no podía echarse para atrás.  
  
Finet  
  
********************** Este fic es un poco corto (o por lo menos uno de los mas cortos que he hecho), espero que le halla gustado, lo acabo de hacer ;-P.  
  
Aclarando, Anna al principio no esta con Yoh, sino con alguien mas, saben quien no??, solamente alguien que se parezca mucho a él.  
  
Nos vemos!!  
  
Gracias n_n 


End file.
